Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to statistical analysis for automotive applications, and more particularly to predicting energy consumption of a vehicle using a statistical model.
Description of the Related Art
Predicting energy consumption for a vehicle is valuable for determining future travel conditions of the vehicle. Energy consumption referred to herein includes both electrical energy consumption and fuel consumption. There exist technologies that predict the energy consumption based on factors such as current operating parameters of the vehicle, environmental factors, and road conditions. These technologies predict the energy consumption based on factors that affect the driving conditions and the vehicle at a particular point in time. Such technologies collect data associated with energy consumption, velocity, vehicle type using probe vehicles, and predict the energy consumption based on actual results of the collected data in the past.
There is a need of an in-vehicle module that utilizes a statistical model to accurately predict energy consumption of the vehicle based on varying factors that affect the vehicle and the driving conditions. In addition, there is a need of an in-vehicle module that dynamically learns about the varying factors in order to improve accuracy of later predictions.